The Dark Truth
by KlainZ
Summary: What if Anna and Kino lied about Anna being abandoned? The truth about Anna's past is darker than anyone ever imagined and it's coming back to haunt her.
1. A new housemate and a bad dream

It was a cool Friday afternoon at the Asakura household, but one would think it was the coldest day in the world. At least that is what poor Yoh Asakura thought. There Yoh sat cross-legged on a mat staring at his presumed dead brother Hao. It had been only about four months since the battle for the Shaman King title and Hao had stayed pretty much the same.

He still held a confident smirk and his trademark long hair and earrings. In his poncho's steed, he wore a black tee-shirt that had flame designs on it. No surprise with that. He did keep his baggy pants though. The only thing different was the black color that adorned them.

However, that was not the source for the chill Yoh felt nor was the long dead friend floating behind him. It was Anna Kyoyama, his fiancée. His very angry fiancée. Her glare was unrelenting and most might have run out of the door for fear of death or frost bite. Whichever came first.

Not his brother though. He sat smiling like he had just won a million dollar prize. Yoh looked back at Anna. She had changed very little. Her golden blond hair was maybe just an inch longer. She had brown eyes that had just the slightest hint of a golden hue to them and, of course, she was wearing her black dress that stopped about two inches from her knees. Her blood red scarf was lying next to the television.

Yoh looked down at Anna's hands. They were gripping her blue beads so hard that her knuckles were white. She still had the small beads around her wrist. He had always wondered where she had gotten them. Most likely from his grandmother.

"Why?"

Yoh jumped in surprise at Anna's cold voice. She was calm, but he could tell she was as confused as he was. Yoh looked at Hao and saw him give Anna a smirk.

"Anna… come on. Is that how you treat a guest? A future relative no less."

Hao was grinning hugely at that little comment. Yoh looked back to Anna and saw the same icy glare as before.

"It is when the guest tried to kill every non shaman in the world and tried to do the same to his own brother."

Hao laughed lightly at this. He was expecting such a reaction from Anna. After all, she was very intelligent. Almost like himself. Just… not as good, of course. He glanced at Yoh, his twin. Yoh still looked the same way he did the day he beat the most powerful shaman. The most powerful shaman being himself, Hao Asakura.

Yoh still wore the white open shirt with the green pants. The bear claw necklace was still there too. So was the orange headphones that Yoh seemed to adore. Hao looked at the ghost behind Yoh. Amidamaru was his name. He was a samurai in the days of the Muromachi era.

Being a ghost, Amidamaru didn't change from his long white hair or the white robe with the red and black colored shoulder pad-like things he wore. Since he is a samurai, he of course had two swords that hung at his hips. Hao glanced back at Anna. His eyes had only wandered for about a second, but Anna's glare suggested he was looking around longer.

"I wish to live here."

Yoh and Amidamaru's eyes just about popped out of their heads at this sudden statement. Anna also seemed to exchange her angry look for surprised, but she wasn't one to show something like shock, not for long anyway.

"Do you honestly think that we'll trust you enough to let you live in our house?!"

Hao sighed at Anna's question. He saw that coming too.

"If I didn't think you'd let me live here… why do you think I'd come to ask?"

Anna's glare became even scarier in Yoh's point of view. Amidamaru leaned his head to the right in a questioning manner.

"You haven't told us why you want to live here Hao. How are we supposed to know that you aren't moving in just to kill Yoh?"

Hao smirked at Amidamaru and looked back at Anna. She raised an eyebrow, which meant she wanted to know the same thing that Amidamaru did. Hao shrugged.

"Do I really need a reason? I just need a place to stay and as my brother pointed out, I don't have any friends. So I thought; why not stay with my loving brother and his beautiful fiancée?"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest, her hand still gripping her beads.

"So why should we trust you?"

Hao sighed and ran a hand though his long hair.

"Because, I was defeated Anna, my chance to take over the world is gone for now. Why would I make a fuss now? Besides, I need time to think over… what I'm going to do with myself. I promise I will behave and I won't burn anything down that is off limits."

Anna said nothing; she was busy staring at Hao and thinking. Yoh scratched the back of his neck as he thought it over. Hao looked over at Yoh and their eyes locked for a second. Hao frowned for about the same amount of time and then looked back at Anna ready for whatever she might say.

Yoh said, "Ok. You can stay."

Hao's eyes widened as he, Amidamaru and Anna looked at Yoh.

"What?! Are you nuts Yoh!?"

Anna glared at Yoh. Her words were sharp and angry. Why was Yoh so damn stupid? Yoh grinned at Anna. He was hoping that he would not regret this.

"I think he's telling the truth Anna and he **is** my brother. You know if he tries anything funny, I can stop him! I will even increase my training just so you know I can!"

Now that was a huge shock. Yoh? Saying he would increase his own training? Anna frowned for a second and glanced at Hao. He had a small smile on his lips. Anna looked back at Yoh.

"… Fine. If you really think he's telling the truth, he may stay."

Yoh pumped his fist in the air happy that he had gotten his brother in, but then Anna started talking once more.

"However! He has to promise he'll not set anything on fire and not to try anything I deem questionable. He must also listen to me and do what I say. If he doesn't, he's out. Also if you don't double your training and keep it that way until I say otherwise, he will be out and you will be severely punished. Understand?"

Yoh looked horrified. Double his training? Severely punished?! Oh God. Yoh looked at Hao and then back to Anna. He sighed seeing no other way and nodded.

"Yeah, Anna. I understand."

Hao smirked at his brother and nodded as well.

"I understand as well Anna. I promise to keep my hazardous pyromaniac self under control."

Anna stood up and glared down darkly at Hao.

"I'll be watching you Hao. I will know if you try anything."

With that, Anna walked over to the television and turned it on. She sighed at Yoh's stupidity and sat down. Her favorite soaps were coming on and she wouldn't miss them because of Hao of all people. Yoh grinned at Anna and looked at Hao. It might be fun having Hao here.

"Alright Hao. Let me show you to your room!"

-

-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{A Few Months Later}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

-

All was quiet. No one was awake on this cool March day. It was just turning to Thursday. All were peacefully asleep in their little beds. Hao, Yoh and even little Manta, who had come to spend the night. Yes, they were all enjoying their slumber. All except one who wasn't mentioned. Anna. Her restless body tossed and turned as her hands gripped the sheet that was draped over her.

One could guess why. She was being plagued by the horrid things that mess with our heads at night. Things that give all, at least once, a hard time. Anna Kyoyama, was being assaulted with a nightmare. A bad one as far as one could tell.

-

-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{Anna's Dream}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

-

A young girl looked down at the cold wooden floor. She was no more than six. Her face was hidden behind long golden hair. Someone scoffed at the girl rudely and the mere sound made the girl look up.

"Anna, tell me why you didn't do as I said."

Anna frowned lightly while she mulled over her thoughts. What should she say? She couldn't tell the truth. Or else…

"It was… an accident. I made a mistake. I'll make it better."

Anna looked up but couldn't see the person she was talking to, but she knew all too well who it was... However, while Anna couldn't see the person, she could see the whip that dangled from the person's hand. The said person was looking over Anna from the black chair the person was sitting in. Anna wore small brown baggy pants with a green tee shirt and her little blue bandana tied around her waist.

"Tell me what you did wrong."

Anna sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I… I think I put in five potatoes instead of six… and a bit more salt then you are used to…"

A deep throated growl was heard. Anna looked up at the person sensing the anger that was radiating around the room.

"You will make the food again. It is already ten minutes past dinner. If you mess up again, I'm sure you know how… unhappy I'll be."

The person shifted in the seat. Anna nodded as she felt a heated glare upon her. With a grunt, the person threw the plate containing said food out into the hallway.

"Be sure to clean that up Anna."

Anna nodded and turned to leave the room when she felt a sharp sting on her back. She had been struck with the whip. Anna fell to her knees in shock and pain. Anna bit her lip and stood back up and brushed herself off.

"Anna. Make sure it's good."

Anna nodded and continued to make her way out of the room, ignoring the feeling of a small trickle of blood running down her back.

-

-

~~~~~~~~~~~{Anna's Reality}~~~~~~~~~~~~

-

-

Anna's heavy eyes opened to see darkness. One of her eye brows rose in question. It was still dark? No, if was still night, she wouldn't hear Yoh in her room. Wait… why was Yoh in her room?! She stayed still not wanting to get up. She got even more confused when she heard Horohoro talking in panic.

"Dude!! She's dead!! I-I don't know what happened!"

Yoh sighed and looked at his spiky blue haired friend and scratched the back of his own head. It was a habit really. Yoh looked at his friend. Horohoro was his name. He was still wearing his blue Yutaka from bed. He also had on black and blue boxers and his blue head band. Meanwhile Anna was smirking under the covers. How funny that Horo thought she was dead. She was breathing after all. Didn't he think to look?

"Horo… she can't be dead. She's breathing."

A short person walked in at this point smirking widely. He had decided to come in and make sure Horo hadn't gotten Yoh into trouble with Anna.

"I agree with Yoh. If someone is dead, they shouldn't be breathing."

Horohoro let out a loud groan and gripped at his hair. He looked down at the little guy and saw he was fully dressed.

"Oh what do you know Manta?! You aren't a doctor!"

Manta rolled his eyes at this remark.

"Yes that's true, but you aren't one either, judging by you freaking out and saying Anna's dead when she is clearly breathing. Anyway, if something happened, I'm sure Yoh would have known before you."

Yoh laughed lightly and looked down at Manta. Manta had changed a bit from the shaman fight. Mentally, not physically that is. He rarely jumps in fright when a ghost just happens to appear beside him. Ones he knows anyway. His knowledge has increased about ghosts and he always tries to get any book on mythology, lore, and ghost research he can find. Sadly, they don't make as many as they used to. Not really informative ones anyway. Most of them are made for children.

Physically Manta remained the same. He changed his pant color from black to a burnt brown color and his tie was the same color as the pants now. His shirt was still white with a pocket on the left side.

"Yeah, Manta is right. No worries Horo, everything will be ok. I'm sure Anna's just tired."

Horohoro threw his hands up in the air all the while glaring at Yoh.

"You don't get it! I've yelled and stomped on the floor as loud as could. I even got Ryu to come in here and sing. The only thing that did was make my ears bleed and she **still** hasn't woken up!! I'm telling you she's dead or in a coma!"

Manta sighed. Horohoro was driving him nuts. Also, every second they stood here, Anna was coming closer and closer to waking up. Something he didn't want to be here for, since Anna is known for brutal slaps.

"Horo Horo. Do you really think that we would stand around doing nothing if Anna was hurt?"

Horohoro for a second looked doubtful of Anna really being dead. He brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes and made a corny 'hmm' sound. Yoh and Manta sweat dropped at this and Yoh just hoped that Horohoro would agree with Manta. Horohoro suddenly looked up and walked out of the door.

"I'll be right back!"

Yoh and Manta looked at each other nervously. What was Horohoro doing?

"I hope he isn't doing anything that he'll get in trouble for."

Yoh laughed lightly as not to wake Anna. Meanwhile, Anna still was unmoving. She was tired more so than usual and couldn't shake the feeling of something bad happening later today. However, if she stayed in bed all day, she would miss school. That was unacceptable.

Anna glared at the blanket. She'd get up…. just not now. She could get away with a few more minutes. She hoped anyway.

"_Besides, I'm sure one of the ghosts would wake me up before I was late._"

That was her last thought as she fell asleep once more. Yoh shrugged as he looked down at Manta. Knowing Horohoro, he'd try to do something stupid.

"I guess I should make breakfast for when Anna wakes up."

Manta looked up at Yoh and nodded. He was still remembering the last time Anna had woken up when there was no breakfast. She made Yoh wake up an hour earlier to get ready to make breakfast for a week. That meant four in the morning wake up times. Not fun.

"Yeah, ok Yoh. I'll help."

Being careful, they quietly slipped out of Anna's room and out into the hallway of the second floor. As they made their way downstairs, Horohoro was stomping up the stairs. Yoh and Manta moved out of their friend's way as he ascended the stairway with a bucket full of… something.

"Hey, Yoh… what was in that bucket?"

Yoh scratched the back of his head for a second with a confused look on his face.

"Well… I thought it was water, but I have no idea what he'd do with a bucket full of water."

Manta's eyes shot open in fear. Horohoro wouldn't... surely he wasn't that stupid? Manta looked up at Yoh and saw that Yoh's eyes reflected the same fear as his did. When they heard a loud splash, they knew that their worst fear has been realized.

"DAMN YOU HOROHORO!!!!!"

Loud thumps were heard as Yoh and Manta jumped back against the wall to allow a panicking and screaming Horohoro down the stairs.

"SHE'S ALLLLLIIIIVVVEEEE!!!!"

They sweat dropped at Horo Horo's scream. They froze in fear when a very wet and very angry Anna zoomed downstairs in her Yutaka with her beads in hand.

"We better hurry and save Horohoro from becoming a guardian ghost."

Yoh chuckled as he started walking downstairs trying not to fall on the slippery stairs. Thanks to Anna they were covered in water from head to toe which left Yoh wondering how she got downstairs without killing herself.

"When we get downstairs, make sure you call Faust ok?"

Manta laughed lightly knowing that Horohoro would need him after Anna was done with him.

"Yeah, I will. I just hope we don't get caught in the middle…"

Yoh and Manta looked at each other and gulped nervously and headed downstairs hoping to be able to go to school in one piece.

~~~~~~~~{End Chapter}~~~~~~~~

Metal: "Whew. That was hard!"

Anna: "It was harder to look at than to do, I assure you."

Metal (Glares): "Thank you Anna. That makes me feel so good. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it."


	2. The Moon Brings Pain

The Dark Truth.

What if Anna and Kino lied about Anna being abandoned? The truth about Anna's past is darker than anyone ever imagined.... and it's coming back to haunt her... and everyone who is close to her.

Chapter two: The Moon Brings Pain.

Talking "Opa Opa!"

Thinking "_Opa Opa?_"

~~~~~~~~{Story Time}~~~~~~~~

Anna sat at the table along with Yoh, Manta, Hao, Horohoro and Faust. Yoh looked over at Faust, he was a tall, somewhat lanky man. He had two large scars along his chest and in between the scars his flash had become a purple color. Well, you couldn't see it, because he took up wearing a white tee shirt over it. He still had his lab coat on along with his gloves. His wheel chair had removable arm rests so he could move around to tend wounds.

The bags that were under his eyes were less apparent, but they were still there and his once lifeless eyes were filled with amusement at poor Horohoro as he dabbed liquid on his bruised face.

"My, my, Miss Anna sure can slap can't she?"

Horohoro let out a pitiful groan and glared at Anna who was sitting at the table quietly eating her breakfast. She was already dressed for school as were the rest of them after Anna demanded them to be. Yoh let out a laugh as he shrugged.

"Well, Horo did throw about a whole jug full of water on her. He was lucky she didn't kill him."

Hao grinned as he saw Anna smirk ever-so slightly. It lasted less than a half second, but it had been there. Hao turned and looked at Yoh who was grinning widely. Maybe he saw Anna smirk?

"So, where is Tamao?" Hao asked.

Anna shifted lightly as she started to get up. She had decided that she had enough food.

"She left already. She said she had to go to the store to buy things for lunch."

Hao watched her stand up and smiled softly as he nodded.

"Alright. Well I've got some things in town to do today. I'll see you around five or so."

Manta watched as Hao stood up. Manta frowned slightly finding what Hao said confusing.

"Five or so? Don't you mean 'I'll see you in school'?"

Hao grinned and patted the top of Manta's head.

"No, I mean I'm going to be skipping school today."

Manta's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched Hao walk out saying goodbye as he did so. Horohoro smirked and Yoh laughed lightly at the look on Manta's face. Faust, who had finally finished fixing Horohoro 's bruises, sat quietly and picked at the plate of food Tamao gave him just before she left. Yoh looked up as Anna came back into the room. He gave her a lopsided smile, but she didn't even show a sign of seeing it.

"Alright, let's go to school already."

Yoh got up and so did Manta and Horohoro . Faust waved as the four of them walked out to go to school. Yoh looked over at his fiancé and saw her deep frown. It wasn't unusual for her to have a displeased look or even an angry look, but it looked different to him somehow.

"Are you alright Anna?"

Anna hesitated for a second but nodded.

"I'm fine." She huffed in reply.

Yoh gave her a funny look, as did Manta and Horohoro . Manta looked up at Horohoro with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, where is Pirka?"

Horohoro groaned because talking hurt, but he decided to answer Manta anyway.

"She went with Tamao, something about it being dangerous because of a bunch of murders or something like that…"

Manta paled as he turned to Anna.

"Is that true Anna?"

Anna nodded slightly, not really caring about the whole matter.

"Yeah, a few people were murdered in the back alleyways downtown. It's safe for Tamao and Pirka though since they'd never go back there to begin with. Anyway, it seems to be gang related due to the brutality of the murders."

Manta gulped and looked back at the sidewalk.

"Well, that's horrible. I hope that whoever did that is caught and put in jail where he belongs…"

~~~~{Tamao and Pirka}~~~~

A young girl with short pink haired walked beside a bright and cheery slightly taller girl with long blue hair.

"Well, that took longer than we thought. I've never seen such a long line. Have you Tamao?"

Tamao, the pink haired girl, shook her head with a slight timid look on her face. She had grown a little, and her hair was maybe a half an inch longer. She held her *bento under her arm as she walked. She still wore her same old attire despite Pirka trying to get her to wear something else, but she was wearing her school uniform for right now.

"No, I haven't. Thanks for coming with me Pirka…"

The blue haired girl gave a big grin. She was also in her school uniform but after school she normally donned dark blue jeans and an icy blue tee shirt along with her light blue bandanna of course.

"Aw, no problem Tamao! It was fun!"

Tamao gave a sheepish smile. As the two of them kept walking, they came up to a police line that people were gathered around muttering things. There was also a news crew, but they weren't quite set up yet. Wanting to see what happened, the two girls pushed through the crowd and saw blood splattered on the sidewalk. Tamao gasped and Pirka grimaced.

"Another murder…" Pirka muttered.

Tamao looked around and saw two men talking. They seemed to be investigating the scene.

"Ponchi, Conchi…" Tamao whispered causing two spirits to appear behind her. One was a fox like creature and the other a raccoon dog. "Please listen in on what they are saying…"

The two spirits nodded and flew off. Tamao looked around wondering a few things. Pirka saw the thoughtful look on Tamao's face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Tamao? Why did you send them to spy on the cops?"

Tamao frowned deeper.

"Something just doesn't seem right…"

Ponchi and Conchi flew up beside the men. One was tall and skinny, and the other short and pudgy. They seemed to be with the police.

"Man, Kuja, another one… this was just as bad as the first…"

Kuja, the tall man, nodded.

"Yeah Torot, it seemed that the poor guy had no idea what hit him. It's like someone took an axe to his back."

Torot sighed and glanced around to make sure no one could hear them.

"This seems like more than a gang murder. Maybe a wild animal got lose? Like a tiger or a bear?"

Kuja scoffed.

"I'm sure we would have heard of something like that. Anyway, people these days are capable of this kinda thing."

Torot growled in disgust.

"Whatever, we'll find whoever is doing this and make sure they get the ultimate punishment. Even thought that guy was a gangster, he was someone's son or maybe even somebody's dad."

Kuja crossed his arms and nodded.

"I agree. Alright, the press wants an interview. Let's go and tell 'em what we can..."

Torot rolled his eyes and followed Kuja. Ponchi and Conchi flew back over and told Tamao and Pirka what was said. Pirka sighed sorrowfully, but Tamao just frowned. Pirka looked over at Tamao puzzled.

"What's up Tamao, something bothering you?"

Tamao looked around more before looking at Pirka.

"Where is his ghost? Do you see it anywhere?"

Pirka made a face, confused.

"His ghost? No, maybe he moved on?"

Tamao looked somewhat troubled as her eyes scanned the area.

"No… from what they heard… this murder was sudden. Normally a ghost doesn't move on right after something like this. It either sticks around wondering what happened or it becomes fixated and haunts where he died. Either way… he should be here."

Pirka frowned as did the two spirits that hovered by Tamao. Tamao sighed and started walking to school.

"We can't do anything right now; we'll talk to Anna about this. She'll know what's going on."

Pirka caught up. He was now slightly worried. Tamao was really bothered by this. Hopefully, this was really nothing to worry about. At least, that what Pirka was hoping…

~~~~{???}~~~~

"I was _hungry_!!" A deep voice growled. "I couldn't help it, no one saw me!"

A sigh was heard somewhere from the darkness.

"Whatever, just make sure you eat it all next time."

A deep chuckle resounded around the room. The creature that it came from seemed shaggy and tall.

"I'll try. Maybe a kid next time?"

A whip cracked in frustration, making the shaggy creature flinch.

"Listen, I don't care what you eat! A kid, a gangster, a monk, or maybe one of each! However! If you leave _anything_ behind, I will make you regret being created!"

The shaggy creature swallowed his fear and nodded.

"Alright, I will."

The person seemed satisfied by that response.

"Alright then, Tsuki… you remember what I made you for?"

The shaggy creature, now known as Tsuki, nodded.

"Yes master."

Evil laughter filled the air. This time from Tsuki's master.

"Good boy, now go do your job."

Tsuki gave a large toothy grin, revealing long sharp teeth.

"I shall master… with _great_ pleasure."

~~~~{Sitting in class}~~~~

Yoh leaned back in his chair as he watched the hands on the clock slowly tick by. Yoh stifled a yawn and closed his heavy eyes. He wasn't sure how long his eyes were closed, but they quickly opened when he felt something slam against his desk. Yoh looked up and gave a sheepish grin to his angry teacher while some of the class giggled at Yoh's misfortune of being caught asleep.

"Asakura! This is a class room, not a bedroom! While you are here, you will remain awake! Understand?!"

Yoh nodded and watched the teacher walk back to his desk mumbling something about detention and the like. Yoh grinned lightly as he heard Horohoro chuckle and Anna's mumblings about how to figure a way to keep him awake in class. Yoh propped his head up on his desk with his hand and sighed.

Ren, Manta, and Hao, who had skipped, were in this class with Yoh as well. Ryu was out of school and was most likely poking around in Yoh's house. Tamao, Pirka, and Cocolove were in another class. Tamao had been instructed by Kino, Yoh's grandma, to stay with Yoh and Anna in order to clean the house and help out.

Pirka stayed with Horohoro and they lived in Yoh's house. Anna sometimes complained about having a free loader full time. Cocolove decided that he would come home with them to see if the people that lived in Japan would like his jokes better. Sadly, that was a huge no, but at least he had an apartment. It was horribly shabby, but at least he didn't live near Anna. If he did, he'd be six feet under by now.

Jun lived with her brother Ren in a big apartment not too far from Yoh's house. Yoh wasn't sure why they didn't go home to China, but he liked the fact that they were still nearby. Faust lived near the Chokohama graveyard, which still made Manta have the shakes. Ryu…. well no one really knew where he lived, but Anna always said he lived with rats in an alleyway somewhere.

Although, Ryu really jumped around places. He would crash at Ball Boy's a few nights and then Muscle Punch's for a day or so, and so on so forth. Manta still lived at his parent's house, but he sneaked out to hang with Yoh and the others. His mom and dad still **hated** Yoh, Anna and everyone else he knew really. Hao of course lived with Yoh. Poor Yoh still has double training. Yoh yawned coming out of his thoughts.

"_How much longer_?"

Yoh almost groaned in misery as he looked at the clock.

"_Twenty more minutes_…"

Yoh sighed as he mulled over what he had thought to himself. A lot of the things he thought about had Anna in there somewhere. Yoh smiled lightly at the thought of her. However, the smiled didn't last long and it was replaced by a frown. Yoh though about saying how he felt, maybe even giving her a hug or two. The idea of doing something like that to Anna always died as he thought over the possible outcomes.

Slap, training increase, instant death, instant death and then the torture of his spirit, and total annihilation of both his body and spirit. Yeah, the idea of hugs or something else along the lines of affection always died after the 'total annihilation of both his body and spirit' part. To be truthful, Yoh wasn't sure that she could **do** that but never take a chance with Anna Kyoyama. Ever.

However, Yoh loved her. He wasn't sure why or how. He just did. Yoh sighed and shrugged… although… there was something that got his hopes up about her more and it wasn't very long ago…

~~~~{Flashback}~~~~

The rain pounded hard against Yoh as he ran. He felt the pain of exhaustion creep up his legs. The new training Anna was making him do was very hard and he only got to rest after it was done and then he had to do it all over again the next day. Although it was raining, he was still sweating.

"Guh… g-gotta keep going…"

His legs were wobbly and his eyes were starting to blur. He felt his legs give out, and he went careening into the hard sidewalk. He grunted as he did so and tried to pull himself off of the ground only to find that his arms were too weak. Yoh's eyes fluttered before they shut. Just before he fell unconscious he thought he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

"Yoh!"

Yoh groaned as he regained his consciousness, but he kept his eyes closed. He felt that his head was laying on something soft and warm although somewhat wet from the rain. He heard the rain, but he didn't feel it. He must be under an umbrella he mused.

"Yoh…" A soft voice began. "… can you move at all?"

Yoh murmured something like a yeah, but he wasn't really sure what he said. Man, was his head pounding. It must have been from the fall.

"Alright, then try and stand…"

Yoh groaned, but he did as he was told. He felt a small hand on his back as he stood and wobbled. Just as he was about to fall over to the side, the person grabbed his arm and put it over their shoulder then wrapped their arm around his waist. He leaned into the person enjoying the warmth that came from the person. The person was a girl, his blurry mind figured out finally.

"Ok, we're going to head home. Let me know if you feel any worse, ok?"

Yoh nodded as he walked, but then his mind froze. Home?! Then, this must be someone he knew. She did know his name as well. Let's see, Pirka was over at Ren and Jun's with Horohoro and Jun was at her home. It could be Tamao… but that was quickly dismissed. Because this voice, while soft, was strong and not timid at all. The only other person was Jeanne, but she was in Europe somewhere and he was pretty sure she still disliked him. Then who…. wait. There was someone else, but no way she would do this.

"A-Anna?"

Yoh's voice was weak, and his head was still swirling in pain, but he still heard her.

"What?" She stopped. "Are you getting worse?"

Yoh felt his mind go into overdrive. Anna?! Was she helping him like this!? She was being everything she wasn't. What in the world was going on!?

"Yoh?"

Yoh then remembered her question.

"I'm alright…"

Yoh's voice was weaker then. He felt Anna nod and continue walking with him along side. They said nothing the whole walk and Yoh still felt horrible. They finally made it home and Anna put down the umbrella and opened the door and made sure Yoh didn't run into anything.

"Do you think you can handle the stairs?"

Yoh nodded, holding in a groan as he did so. Anna slowly helped him up the stairs and led him to his room. She kicked back the covers on his futon and made him sit and then lay down. Yoh heard her leave and he slowly opened his eyes. It hurt like crazy, but he managed anyway.

Yoh looked around the room wondering where Anna had gone. She came back into the room. She had a first aid kit and a glass of water, and she kneeled down beside him. She put a straw in the water and gave him some pain medicine from the first aid kit. Yoh swallowed the medicine, and Anna helped him take a sip of water. He leaned his head back on the pillow and let out a small groan.

Anna pulled out a rag from the first aid kit and poured some alcohol on it. She then carefully dabbed at his forehead, right above his eyebrow. Yoh winced as he felt stinging coming from where she was applying the alcohol.

"Why does it hurt?" Yoh asked dumbly.

Anna sighed as she kept applying the alcohol.

"You have a cut from where you fell."

Yoh made a sigh that sounded somewhat like an 'oh'. Yoh then closed his eyes as Anna continued to try and clean his wound. After a minute or two of Yoh flinching and Anna complaining about his sudden movements, his wound was clean. Anna put away the rag and took out a bandage and stuck it over the cut. She then stood up and looked down at Yoh, who had opened his eyes when he felt her get up.

"Don't think this means you get out of your training Yoh…"

Yoh gave her a sleepy grin that caused her to give him a quick glare and walk out of the room. Yoh's grin turned into a smile. If this was the treatment he got from the training, he didn't want a cut on his forehead to get him off.

~~~~{End Flashback}~~~~

After he was able to get up, he had found a paper showing what he had to do for training. Everything was slightly decreased. Yoh grinned and heard a loud ring. Class was over, thank goodness. This was the last class of the day and Yoh couldn't wait to get home. Yoh made his way out of the class and leaned next to the door out in the hallway. He had decided earlier that he was going to walk home with Anna, since something seemed to be bugging her.

"Yoh?"

Yoh looked up and saw Anna looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He normally walked on ahead if she wasn't out here already.

"Hey Anna, I wanted to walk with you today. You don't mind do you?"

Anna stared at him for a second but shook her head. She then started walking with Yoh right beside her.

"So." Yoh started. "What should I make tonight?"

Anna shrugged.

"Whatever. Just make sure it's good."

Yoh blinked. Normally she always told him what to make.

"Anna… are you alright?"

Anna looked over at Yoh. Yoh grinned lightly under her gaze making her frown very slightly. Just as Anna was about to say something, a shout was heard.

"Yoh, Anna! Wait up!"

They turned and looked back at Manta who was running down the hall towards them.

"Hey guys, sorry the teacher held me up."

Yoh nodded.

"It's alright Manta. I was just going to walk home with Anna."

Manta arched an eyebrow.

"But, Yoh… she just left."

Yoh blinked and turned around just in time to see the school doors close with Anna on the other side. Yoh sighed and looked down at his little friend.

"Something has been bothering her…"

Manta sighed as well, shaking his head.

"Maybe she wants to be left alone?"

Yoh looked back to the school doors, not seeing her. She must have walked off. He sighed, disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

~~~~{Anna}~~~~

Anna let out a sigh as she walked down the street. She removed her eyes from the ground to look at the Bowling alley as she passed by it. As she walked by it, she recalled that was where she had met Ryu for the first time. She looked back at the ground watching her feet take slow steps.

"_Ugh, I can't wait to get home_…"

Ever since that dream, she had been feeling off all day. Even before that dream, she had felt something was going to happen. At first she thought Hao was cooking up something to hurt Yoh, but there was no evidence of Hao doing anything behind their backs.

"_Yoh_… _I'm starting to be too easy on you_…"

Anna frowned. She decreased his training. Sure it was still hard as hell, but she considered it being way too easy on him. It was hard and she hated it, but it had to be done. Sure, she is the Ice Queen the icy cold itako of Osorozan, but she still had feelings. True, they were buried deep inside of her trapped by a hard wall of ice, but they were still there. It was all Yoh's fault, she had almost frozen them into oblivion, but he just had to come along and mess it all up.

He was always so nice to her. Even though she made him do painful tasks, his only reward was a slap, a few mean words, and an order to go make dinner. A rustle in the bushes snapped her out of her deep thoughts and caused her to stop. Her eyes scanned the area. She was almost home. Maybe she should run the rest of the way? No. She was Anna Kyoyama. She ran from no one. So she stood her ground, wishing she had brought her beads. Then she started to feel a malicious presence near her. The mana the person had was starting to show as well.

"_Why didn't I feel this before_? _Whoever is there must have found a way to hide his mana_, _but why would he show it now_? _It's like he's toying with me_…"

Anna frowned. It was hard to cover up mana like that; you would need some kind of talisman. Something rustled in the bushes again making Anna clinch her hands into fists and whirl around to face the shaken bush.

"Who is there!? Show yourself!!"

Anna stayed completely still, after she had yelled, the moving stopped. That meant one of two things. One, the person was messing with her and is now waiting for a chance to get away unseen. Two, the person likes his vantage point and is about to attack. A loud rustle sounded and Anna knew right then.

"_Damn it_. _He's attacking_."

Anna turned to face her attacker. He was up in the air, and he was grinning down at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he chuckled. She got ready to dodge and hoped she could keep him away long enough for someone to come by.

"Hello Kyoyama-san, I'm Tsuki, your murderer."

~~~~{Yoh and Manta}~~~~

"No way, _Anna_ did that?!"

Yoh laughed at Manta's shell shocked face. Poor Manta's jaw was almost hitting the floor.

"Yeah, I guess I was so tired I passed out. When I woke up, there she was holding an umbrella over my head."

Manta blinked and his mouth was still open in shock.

"And she held you up while you walked home?"

Manta let out a shriek and turned around. He sighed in relief when he saw Amidamaru floating beside him with wide and confused eyes.

"Manta, are you alright? I am sorry if I startled you."

Manta let out a small laugh and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"No, no, it's alright. I don't know what it is, but I'm feeling a bit…. on edge today."

Yoh's smile faltered and Amidamaru arched an eyebrow. Amidamaru turned to Yoh, a frown on his face.

"This seems to be going around. I too, feel on edge."

Yoh shrugged, his smile gone.

"Well, all I know is that Anna has been feeling less than good. She didn't even yell at me for not paying attention in class."

Manta and Amidamaru both frowned at this.

"Well", Manta began "that is awfully out of character for Anna…"

Amidamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"That, as well as the decreased training, does suggest something is amiss."

Just as Manta was about to say something, a cold and bitter feeling swept over his little frame leaving a sickly feeling behind.

"G-guh" Manta choked on his words for a second but managed to force them out "w-what was that?!"

As Manta turned to face his best friend, Yoh ran past him leaving Manta to gasp and run after the young Shaman King.

"Y-Yoh, what's wrong?!"

Yoh was running full throttle and poor Manta was tripping over himself to keep up. Amidamaru floated near the two boys, his face twisted in worry and dread.

"Something is wrong with Lady Anna. Didn't you feel that strange pulse?"

Manta made a strangled gasping noise as he quickly started to run out of breath.

"Yeah, it's just… are you sure that came from Anna of all people?"

Amidamaru's face became even darker at that question.

"The fact that those feelings came from Anna makes this a most dire situation."

Manta knit his brow in concern. Anna wasn't even scared of Hao when they met for the first time. What could make Anna send out feelings like this!?

"_The only thing I could think of would involve Yoh and him either being close to death, in severe danger, or already dead_."

The trio flew past the bowling alley, rather, Amidamaru flew, and Yoh and Manta ran very fast past it. An earsplitting roar pierced the air and a boom came shortly after making the worry feeling fade and the just plain scared feeling took hold.

"_Hold on Anna, we're almost there_..." Yoh thought.

Yoh and Manta skidded to a halt when they reached a clearing. The ground was torn, trees were toppled, and blood was on the ground. Manta let out a startled gasp as he looked over the blood. It was not a lot, but it was enough. Manta's eyes followed the small blood trail leading his eyes to a barely standing Anna. Manta looked up at Yoh, his eyes were wide open in shock, and Amidamaru held a scary look in his eyes.

"Heh, so it seems your fiancé and his friends are here. Now, we can finally get this party started."

Manta's eyes darted to the source of the deep raspy voice and gasped at it. It was a six foot seven, golden eyed and dark smoky grey **werewolf**. The werewolf grinned and revealed sharp four inch canines and dozens of smaller, but just as sharp, teeth. Manta gulped as he looked over the Werewolf's heavily muscled body. The bad thing was Yoh didn't have Harusame to cut this thing down. Manta was trying to sum up how much this thing weighed when he heard Amidamaru growl in disgust.

"You **cur**, how **dare** you attack Lady Anna."

Manta looked at Yoh, his body was tense, and his jaw was set.

"Manta…" Yoh's voice was low and firm. "Go to Anna. Make sure she's ok."

With a nod, Manta ran over to Anna leaving Yoh and Amidamaru with Tsuki. Tsuki sneered at Yoh and Amidamaru.

"You aren't as big as I'd thought you'd be."

Yoh quirked an eyebrow and Amidamaru gave the Werewolf a look of revulsion.

"Why did you hurt Anna?"

Tsuki blinked his yellow eyes in confusion. He thought he'd get a rise out of the Shaman King, but his voice was calm and even. Shaking off the bewilderment Tsuki grinned.

"I have my orders. My master wants your wife-to-be to suffer."

Yoh's eyes widened. Sure, Anna could get on peoples' nerves, but never enough to get someone **that** upset with her. Not as long as he knew Anna and he has known her for awhile. Besides, if there was trouble with someone… she would tell him, right?

"I'm not going to let you hurt Anna."

Tsuki let out a harsh laugh.

"And how are you going to stop me? With your own two hands?"

Yoh glanced at Amidamaru, seeing the ghost nod, Yoh looked back at Tsuki.

"If I have to."

The Werewolf chuckled darkly as a sinister grin grew showing off his many gleaming sharp teeth.

"Very well, watching you die will hurt Kyoyama more than anything physical being done to her. So, on that note…" With a mighty thrust from his back legs, he was up in the air. His long claws were ready to shred whatever his teeth missed. In short, if Yoh wasn't careful, he'd end up in the spirit world, with Anna and Manta not too far behind him. As Tsuki descended, his eyes narrowed. He bared his teeth, and the pupils of his eyes became small. As he spoke, his voice took on a feral tone, one full of malice and madness. "Prepare to **die**, Asakura Yoh."

~~~~~~~~~{End Chapter)~~~~~~~~~

*Bento - A Japanese lunch box, at least I think it is. ^_^`


	3. Furry Attackers, Worry & Hospitalization

The Dark Truth.

What if Anna and Kino lied about Anna being abandoned? The truth about Anna's past is darker than anyone ever imagined.... and it's coming back to haunt her... and everyone who is close to her.

Chapter three: Of Panic, Blood and Hospitalization.

Talking "Hi!"

Thinking "**i**_Hi_**/i**!"

Emphasis: "**b****Hi****/b**!"

**b (((((((((((((((((((((((Story Time)))))))))))))))))))))))))) /b**

He had been through fighting Jiang-si, skeletons, psycho family members, the X-Laws, and Hao. Although for some reason, this was somehow scaring him more than that. Yoh was behind him fighting that werewolf without a sword of any kind and Anna was in front of him. He had just run over to her and now he was looking her over. Anna had blood streaking down her left arm coming from her shoulder. Manta could only see a little of the wound since Anna was trying to apply pressure to stop the blood flow.

There were four lacerations on her abdomen from Tsuki's claws. They were cut open just enough to bleed slightly. She also had some scrapes on her arms, but Manta needed to do something about that shoulder. Now.

"Anna… how do you feel?"

Manta almost smacked himself for that. How does she feel? She felt like she had been clawed by a huge werewolf, duh!

"I think I'm losing too much blood…" Anna's voice sounded strained and tired.

Manta blinked… no sarcasm? Wait, why was he thinking about that? Anna is hurt; there is time to think about that later! Manta let out a yelp when Anna allowed herself to drop to her knees. It was taking far too much out of her to stand up. Manta saw Anna's left shoulder that was still gripped by her right hand. Blood was staining the fabric of her school uniform making the crisp white color turn a dark rose.

"Anna… if you keep bleeding like that…" Manta mumbled, not wanting to finish his sentence.

After thinking a second, Manta yanked off his jacket and went closer to Anna's left side. He had to stop the bleeding. Manta looked at Anna; her eyes were shut as she tried to will away the pain. As soon as his jacket touched her hand Anna's eyes shot open, and she leaned away from his touch. Manta almost died in shock. Anna b**never/b** did something like that before, **ever**. It wasn't only the action of pulling away, but the look in Anna's eyes. Her eyes held mass confusion. Surely she didn't think he'd let her sit there and bleed? That look only lasted a second before Anna held a look that clearly said "What the b**hell/b** do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry… I just wanted to help stop the bleeding Anna…."

Anna blinked at Manta and frowned lightly as she removed her hand from her shoulder revealing about three jagged cuts. Manta cringed at the sight. It looked so wrong to see Anna like that. Carefully he pressed the jacket on her shoulder. He expected her to react to it, but she did nothing but close her eyes. Anna's hand returned to her shoulder and took place beside Manta's hand to assist with holding the wound that Manta's small hand could barely cover. Manta didn't like the silence that had fallen over them so he cleared his throat and thought of something to say.

"… I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Crap, what a stupid thing to say. Anna opened her eyes to glance at Manta and closed her eyes once more.

"You didn't hurt me. Even if you did… it was to temporarily stop me from bleeding to death. So… thanks shorty."

Manta almost died, again, right then and there. First Anna said "temporarily" when referring to her life, not the most positive of outlooks. Then the kicker, she said **bthanks/b**. Anna Kyoyama: wielder of the Legendary Left, Anna Kyoyama: The Beater of Men and finally Anna Kyoyama: The Icy Cold Itako of Osorozan said thank you to **b****him****/b**. What was going on?

With a deep breath, Manta said what first came to mind. "… Y-you're welcome Anna."

Suddenly Anna looked over at where Yoh was. Manta's gaze followed hers and he gasped at what he saw. Tsuki just jumped a good ten feet in the air at Yoh.

-

**b(((((((((((((((((((((((Yoh))))))))))))))))))))))))))/b**

-

Yoh glared up at Tsuki and jumped back, avoiding the werewolf's pounce. Tsuki landed with ease, his claws cutting into the ground. He let out another growl and rammed his claws into the earth. Yoh looked up at his floating friend. The samurai nodded, not even needing to hear what Yoh was planning. Without hesitation, Amidamaru changed into a small spirit ball that had two little swords hanging off of its sides. It also had little shoulder armor and Amidamaru's trademark hairstyle.

Yoh grabbed the flaming spirit ball and pushed it into his body as he yelled: "Amidamaru, integrate!"

Tsuki offered a sneer in response. Clearly, integration didn't impress him.

"Silly little shaman king. You should know better ways of defending yourself. This… this is just giving you an extra ten seconds. That's not even enough for Kyoyama-san and the short one to limp off to safety." He finished in a snarl.

Yoh frowned; he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Tsuki like this. However, this would buy time for the others to realize something was wrong or for some other miracle to happen. Yoh braced himself as he readied for Tsuki to attack. Yoh let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"**i**_Things will work out, I'm sure of it_**/i**."

-

**b (((((((((((((((((((((((At En Inn))))))))))))))))))))))))))/b**

-

"I don't like this, they should be home by now…" Ren murmured as he sat in front of the TV.

"So?" Horohoro spat, the swelling in his cheeks all but gone. "Maybe they missed the bus or something and had to walk the whole way? It would take a while for them to get here if that happened."

Ren glanced in the kitchen where Tamao was pacing back and forth teary eyed and Pirka was trying to calm the pink haired shaman down. Ren looked back at the show he was watching. His mouth was set in a frown.

"Horo…"

Horohoro blinked as he pulled his eyes from the TV to look at Ren, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah?"

Ren crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head slightly to the left.

"Why do you think Tamao is freaking out? Normally she'd be making dinner with Pirka."

Scratching his head, Horohoro looked back to see Tamao almost completely frantic and close to hyperventilating.

"Wow, maybe she is sick or something?"

Finally standing up, Ren stretched and walked into the kitchen. Upon doing this, Tamao ran to him and frantically started spelling out what was wrong on her Kokkuri board. Alas, she was even too upset to point to the words without zooming to another part. It was simply too fast for Ren to make it all out.

"She's been like this for the past two or three minutes." Pirka said with a frown. "We were chopping up veggies and all of a sudden she says something's wrong. So, she grabs her board and a few seconds later, she totally flips out. I've never seen her like this before."

Ren nodded as Pirka put a hand on Tamao's shoulder. Tamao put her hands to her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Pirka glanced at Horohoro who made his way to the doorway. He had a frown on his face; he knew something was up now.

"Tamao." Ren began softly catching both girls' attention. "Is there something wrong with Yoh, Manta and Anna?"

Tamao nodded her head so quickly that if Cocolove were in the house, he'd make a joke about whiplash.

"I knew it." Ren mumbled. "I'll be outside, Horo; you get Harusame and make it snappy."

Horohoro glared at Ren before swiftly turning to go grab Harusame in Yoh's room. While Horohoro went to get the sword, Ren ran to the door and grabbed his own Bao Lei sword. He glanced down and grinned as the light shone off of the silver hilt. The sun gave the sword a golden hue. Ren looked up as an ominous wind blew making the yellow tassel that hung from the sword move with the wind.

"Do you think they're ok?" a soft voice asked.

Ren looked back and watched as Pirka walked up beside him, her eyes looking up at the sky. He could tell that she was worried.

"Of course they're ok. Even if they are in trouble, Horo and I will get them out of it. Whenever your stupid brother gets Harusame that is."

Pirka grinned lightly, but her grin faded almost as soon as it adorned her face.

"Yeah, you're right, but it's just that feeling in my gut. Like something is wrong. You know what I mean?"

Only a sigh escaped his lips as he nodded. Pirka didn't even bother to look over, knowing from his sigh that he knew what she meant. Ren looked over to Pirka to ask her something, but the pounding of Horohoro's feet made his question die in his throat. Shaking his head, Ren stepped off of the porch and glanced up at the Chinese warrior that appeared beside him.

"Let's go Bason."

-

**b (((((((((((((((((((((((Anna and Manta))))))))))))))))))))))))))/b**

-

Manta's free hand formed into a fist as he watched Yoh continuously dodge the werewolf's strong blows. It was a good thing that Amidamaru was used to fighting people much larger than he was.

"Manta…"

Hearing her weak voice, Manta spun around and saw Anna looking at him. She was still in a bad way. His jacket was now almost completely soaked in her blood. The mere sight made his stomach churn with worry.

"What Anna? Are you alright?"

Anna frowned at him, but chose not to come back a sarcastic remark. To be honest, she wasn't sure she had the strength to snap at him.

"… I want you to run." She took a pause to take a breath and ignored the thunderstruck look on Manta's face. "Go to the Inn… you'll be safe there."

Manta stood gaping at the wounded Itako. She was telling him to leave… so he'd be safe? Ok, who was this and what did it do with Anna? Manta glanced back at Yoh's futile struggle with Tsuki. Yoh was tired and pretty soon Tsuki would be landing hits… and the fight would be over shortly after as well as his and Anna's life. Manta returned his gaze to Anna's worn out frame. The blood loss was starting to make a strain on Anna's body. Soon, she would pass out, and death would come shortly after.

"No."

Anna raised an eyebrow as she forced her eyes to focus on Manta. Her head was spinning; soon she wouldn't be able to hold herself up.

"Anna, even if Yoh was going to lose… I still wouldn't leave you." Manta glanced around nervously not seeing the surprise in Anna's eyes. "Even though you like to use me as a weapon, or a chef, or a floor cleaner… I still think of you as a friend and I would **never** abandon a friend."

When Manta finally got the courage to look at Anna, he saw that she was looking down at the ground her hair making a veil around her eyes. He could see her hand gripping at his jacket and saw her left hand that was holding her up from the ground was twitching.

"… Not again…" Anna mumbled.

Taking a step forward in caution, Manta tried to get a better view of Anna's face. However, after a few more steps all he could see was how her jaw was clenched. Seeing that, Manta gulped down his fear in order to speak.

"Anna? What did you say?"

Anna tensed but allowed a sigh to escape her lips. She glanced up, some of her hair obscuring her right eye from view.

"I said… this is your last chance…"

Their eyes locked. She didn't need to say the rest; Manta knew what she was saying. Basically it was 'I'm gonna pass out soon stupid, run or die'. Instead of running, like his instinct said to do… he took a page from Yoh's book and just grinned. It was tired looking, but it held the 'don't worry it'll work out' feeling behind it.

"I don't have to go anywhere. Yoh will be ok, our friends will come, and you will be alright. You'll see."

Anna's eyes returned to the ground. Not believing what she was hearing.

"**i**_Well what do you know… looks like you've rubbed off on Manta, Yoh, but… is that a good thing_**/i**_?_"

Without warning, Anna's left arm gave way and she fell to her side with a hiss of pain. The last thing she heard before everything turned black was Manta's shriek.

"Anna!!"

-

**b (((((((((((((((((((((((Yoh))))))))))))))))))))))))))/b**

-

"Anna!!"

Upon hearing Manta's yell Yoh turned to see what was wrong. His eyes widened as he saw Anna laying on her side and Manta scrambling over to her to lay her on her back so he could keep pressure on her wound.

"**i**_Anna! Please… hold on, just a little longer_**/i**."

Yoh felt like his insides were on fire. He hurt and he wasn't sure how long he could last now… it felt like his heart was about to ice over because of the chill of fear ebbing into his heart, seeing Anna like that… it was almost too much.

"Only fools turn away from battle."

Before he could even register the danger, Yoh felt a large furry fist slam into his stomach. The sheer force of the blow threw him over ten feet before he came crashing down and slid a few more feet to a stop. Yoh sat up trying to resist the urge to throw up or cry about the newly acquired scrapes on his back… or both… at the same time. Tsuki stood grinning in triumph awaiting Yoh to stand so that he could knock him down again.

"Lord Yoh! Forgive me… I was shocked by Manta's yell and wasn't-"

"No, it was me." Yoh interrupted. "I took the wheel for a second and drove us into a pole. We have to hurry. Anna's out cold so we need to wrap this up and get her some help."

Allowing Amidamaru to resume control, they stood up shakily and glared over at Tsuki. Seeing that they were up, Tsuki howled in laughter.

"Aww, still able to stand? Ok, I think I'm going to finish you off now." Tsuki glanced over at Anna's still form and frowned. "Hmm, I was hoping she would see this… oh well. Say good bye Asakura Yoh."

Tsuki shot off like a rocket. His claws held out at his side so that he could bring them forward to slash Yoh apart. As he reached half way though…

"The only farewell Yoh will be saying is to you! Bason!"

As Tsuki screeched to a halt to look to his right, a large golden fist slammed into his right side. Tsuki let out a yelp as he felt his ribs crack, and he went flying into a tree. The werewolf groaned in pain as he pulled himself up and saw to his dismay that he was hit all the way across the park. Anna being on the other side and safe from him. Tsuki looked up and saw it was a huge Chinese warrior that had struck him. It looked almost robotic. Tsuki's right ear twitched in annoyance when he saw a purple haired shaman perched on top of the large robotic Chinese warrior smirking at him. Wait… why was he smirking?

"Aww, who's been a baaaad doggie?"

Tsuki's eyes widened, and he looked back. Before he could make it out, he was hit hard in the back by something cold but rock hard. He was launched ten feet from the force of the blow and landed on the soft grass of the park's clearing. Tsuki grunted as he made himself get into a kneeling position. He glared at the blue haired shaman that had a large icy fist. The werewolf let out a snarl of self disappointment. He had a few broken ribs, but he could still fight. However, there were now two more shamans, and he was sure that they had brought a sword for Yoh.

"**i**_No matter, I'll go recover and be back… and take care of them all_**/i**."

Not saying a single word, Tsuki got on all fours and shot off towards the woods heading back to his master. Horohoro grinned and quickly ran over to Yoh who was trying to get up but was stopped by Ren.

"Damn it Yoh, stay down!" Ren croaked his hair twitching slightly.

"B-but Anna, she's hurt!"

Horohoro's eyebrow rose in confusion, and his eyes met with Ren's as a thought crossed both of their minds: "How hard did that thing hit Yoh?" They both looked back and their gaze fell on Anna. She was now on her back, and her left side was soaked in blood with poor little Manta focusing on keeping Anna's shoulder wound from killing her. She was out cold. Horohoro's mouth dropped in shock, and his snowboard dropped from his hand. Ren's eyes were widened slightly, but otherwise his face was impassive. Although on the inside, the sight did rattle him.

"Stay here and help Yoh!" Ren shouted to Horohoro as he ran over to Anna's still form.

Within a few seconds, Ren was by Anna's body. He frowned as he looked down at her. She was a mess. Ren kneeled down ignoring the blood that was starting to stain his pants.

"Manta, what happened?"

Manta glanced up at Ren for a second and then brought his attention back to Anna.

"I'll tell you after we get Anna to the hospital."

Ren nodded in agreement and pushed Manta aside making the boy look at Ren with an eyebrow raised. Ren said nothing as he easily lifted Anna's body. Manta realized what Ren was doing although calling an ambulance would be better. However upon looking around at the scarred ground that now had blood staining the dirt and remaining grass, maybe calling for help wasn't such a good idea.

"You stay with Yoh and Horo, Manta. Bason and I will take Anna to the hospital."

As Manta nodded, Bason appeared by Ren in his giant oversoul mode. Bason lowered his hand so Ren could get on without shaking Anna too much. Ren got on holding Anna close as not to drop her.

"Bason! Hurry!"

Bason nodded and with a mighty jump took off flying to the hospital. Manta quickly made his way to Yoh who was now standing with help from Horohoro. Manta looked up at his friend. He was oddly quiet and had an uncharacteristic worried frown on his face.

"Don't worry Yoh!" Horohoro began with a shaky grin. "Anna's a tough chick. She'll be alright."

Yoh brought his gaze from the sky and looked and Horohoro and gave him an unconvincing smile.

"Yeah, I know."

-

**b((((((((((((((((With Ren and an Unconscious Anna)))))))))))))))/b**

**-**

**-**

She was bossy, cruel and hopelessly strict, but she didn't deserve this. That was Ren's general thoughts on Anna as he flew through the air on Bason. Ren's eyes narrowed as he thought about the werewolf that had attacked Anna. Was it some sort of oversoul… or something else?

"Master Ren, we are near the hospital."

Ren snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Bason's deep voice. Without a sound, Ren disengaged his oversoul. You could just imagine the look on everyone's face as a purple-haired Chinese boy fell outta the sky holding a bloodied girl and walked into the ER without so much as a word. Needless to say, the man who just got released after having a psychopathic episode decided to go back to the ward for a couple more days. After Ren walked in a few feet in the hospital the nurse at the nurses' station ran over to him.

"Oh my goodness, what happened to this poor girl?!"

Ren blinked at the woman.

"Does it really matter?" Ren snapped.

The nurse ignored him and ran into a hallway and shouted to a few male nurses. They nodded and disappeared for a second and the nurse came back to Ren.

"How long has she been like this?"

Ren frowned and looked down at Anna.

"I'm not sure. It happened a few minutes after school… I think."

The nurse nodded as two male nurses pulled up a bed by Ren. Ren took the hint and put Anna down on the bed, and the two men took her down a hallway and through a door.

"Don't worry your sister will be alright."

Ren whipped around to face the nurse. His sister? Oh, she thought that Anna was his sister. Better than her saying something like 'girlfriend' Ren thought to himself.

"No, she's just a..." Ren trailed off unsure of what to say. Was she an acquaintance? Or a friend? Ren glanced down at himself seeing the blood smeared all over him. "She's a friend."

The nurse let out a small 'oh' before gently grabbing hold of Ren's wrist and pulling him over to the nurses' station. Ren growled in protest, but he made no attempt to make the old nurse let go. Leaving Ren at the front of the desk, the nurse traveled to the other side to a closet and pulled out a set of scrubs. She took her place behind the desk and handed them to Ren.

"There, so you won't have to be so bloody." She also gave him a clipboard with a few sheets of paper and a pen. "However, before you change, please fill that out. You can stand here and fill it out if you wish."

Ren nodded and started to fill out the form, but the nurse spoke up before he could even go past filling in Anna's name.

"I forgot, I need to ask you if-" The nurse glanced down at the paper to see the name. "-Kyoyama-san has any transferable diseases so we can take the necessary precautions."

Ren took the time to think, but he knew she was perfectly healthy. Otherwise that horrid grandmother of Yoh's would never allow Anna to marry him if she was sick in any way.

"No, as far as I know, she's completely healthy."

The nurse nodded, not really thinking a reply was necessary. Ren returned to the papers his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He hardly knew anything about Anna. All he knew was her general age and her name. He wasn't even sure how tall she was. After filling out everything he knew, or could give a ball park guess at, he went to the bathroom to change.

Upon opening the door, he saw it was the single bathroom kind. Good, that would make it easier to change. He shut and locked the door, and he flicked on the light. Bason appeared and frowned as he watched his master remove the blood soaked clothes.

"Master Ren… do you think Lady Anna will be alright?"

After laying his bloodied pair of pants on the sink, he wasn't about to lay them on the floor, he took some of the cheap brown paper towels and started to wipe off the blood that had made its way through his pant legs.

"I'm not sure Bason… but I hope so. She is mean and she'll slap you if you piss her off, but she didn't do anything to deserve that."

Bason nodded in agreement as he looked down at the blood that was now on the floor of the bathroom. Ren had probably dripped blood in the waiting room as well Bason realized.

"Bason, I want you to go in the Emergency room and watch over Anna."

Bason nodded and flew through the door heading to the ER. Ren sighed as he threw away the now burgundy colored paper towels.

"**i**Why would someone do that to Anna**/i**?"

-

-

**b ((((((((((((((((Enn Inn))))))))))))))) /b**

-

-

"**bWHAT/b**!?"

Tamao flinched as Pirka's yell echoed throughout the inn. Ryu sat by the quivering pink-haired shaman in the living room. Cocolove was on her other side and Faust was beside him. Hao hadn't returned and Jun was leaning against the wall her right hand was holding her chin in thought as she quietly watched Pirka's reactions with Bai-Long by her side out in the hallway.

"**bWhat do mean a 'werewolf'?! /b**"

Jun's eyes widened and Cocolove was gearing up for a joke when the next thing Pirka said stopped him cold.

"**bAnna's in the hospital!? /b**"

Ryu immediately jumped up and ran into the hall followed by everyone. Faust was the last to make it out into the hall.

"We'll be right there!" Pirka said, without screaming.

Pirka hung up the phone and looked at everyone. Poor Tamao looked like she was going to have a stroke and Ryu's bottom lip was starting to quiver. The front door creaked as it slid open and everyone turned to the door, each having their own look of dread and worry. Hao stood there and blinked awkwardly. He soon regained his bearings and smirked.

"Ok, who died?"

Needless to say, the reaction he got wasn't a good one.

-

-

**b ((((((((((((((((Yoh, Manta and Horohoro)))))))))))))))/b**

-

-

It was quiet as the three boys trudged to the hospital. Little Kororo frowned as she perched on Horohoro's shoulder and Amidamaru stayed almost glued to Yoh's side as he limped along his arm wrapped around Horo's neck. Both were as quiet as their living friends. Manta weaved through the crowd receiving odd looks because of the blood on his hands and knees. Manta looked up. They were almost there. Would Anna be ok?

Horohoro flinched as he bumped into another person because of his snowboard. He got a dirty look but nothing more. It was hard holding Yoh up and making sure his snowboard didn't ram into people. Horohoro pushed it out of his mind. He didn't care if a few people got a little upset. Yoh was his buddy and he wasn't gonna let him down.

As Yoh watched the sidewalk pass under his feet, he wondered what was going to happen to Anna. She had lost a lot of blood. Sure he had lost a lot more, but Anna was small compared to him. She couldn't afford to lose that much, right? What if she was dead? Yoh dismissed that, because Anna would have come right to him and haunted him for sure. So she had to be alive, but that last thought didn't make him feel any better.

"We're here." Manta muttered.

Yoh looked up. There it was; the hospital. Each took a deep breath and stepped forward making the sliding doors open and cool air rush over them as they walked in. Seeing Ren sitting in one of the chairs, Manta ran over to him.

"Have you heard anything?"

Ren blinked as he looked up from the floor.

"No nothing. It doesn't help that there was a five car pile-up a few minutes ago though, I'm sure."

Manta winced not noticing that Horohoro and Yoh walked up beside them. Horohoro ignored the last statement and smirked.

"Nice duds Ren."

Ren raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his purple scrubs that happened have a pink floral pattern. He frowned and glared up at Horohoro.

"They are the only kind they have left back there you stupid Ainu. Otherwise I'd be wearing something more… dignified." Ren said in a huff.

Ren glanced at Yoh and saw that he was clearly not amused. He was thinking about Anna for sure Ren figured.

"Anyway, I know Anna's alive at least. I sent Bason back there to watch out for her… he would have let me know if anything happened."

Yoh gave Ren a faint smile and took a seat next to him, Horohoro and Manta followed suit and sat down as well. Manta beside Yoh and Horohoro was on the other side of Ren. All were weighed down by their own thoughts and without knowing let out a heavy sigh. Each hoped their worries would float away with their collective breaths. Sadly they didn't and Manta kicked his legs in an attempt to busy himself. While Ren went back to counting the floor tiles, Horohoro picked up a magazine about sports from the table by his chair and Yoh just thought about the fight and for once, what the repercussions would be.

Little Kororo looked down at her master and his friends with a small sniffle as she wished she could help. She looked over at Amidamaru.

"Kkuru?" Kororo whispered softly.

Amidamaru looked over at her with curious eyes not understanding her. However, when he saw her expression, he filled in the blanks: "What do we do now?" was his guess. He crossed his arms as they hovered over the four boys.

"The only thing we can." He whispered back, as not to bother the others. "We wait."

-

**b((((((((((((((((End of Chapter three)))))))))))))))/b**


End file.
